My Missing Piece
by Tsubasa-Lucia
Summary: Lucia Meilleure, Princess from the country of Armuria, is forced to travel between dimensions to find her missing brother, the only person able to save her country from total destruction. But she never thought she would find real friends during the journey, let alone fall deeply in love with a certain blonde-haired magician Fai x OC


**A/N: Hey everybody !**

 **This is my first fanfiction, I wanted to write a Fai / OC story for a long time and now, there it is !**

 **I hope you will enjoy my story :) !**

* * *

"Mother! Sarah! Where are you both?" called the deep voice of a woman through the castle's corridors.

Lucia Meilleure, Princess of the country of Armuria, was looking for her mother and her little sister, requiring them in order to cast a powerful spell upon the magical protection above the country.

She was a beautiful and tall 22 year-old woman, with black and blue long hair falling down her back, icy blue eyes with long eyelashes, red lips and tanned skin flattering her body, especially her long legs.  
But despite her good looks, she was dressing as a man, feeling far more comfortable in pants than big princess-like dresses and because she was part of the protective squad of the country, the only woman fighting in this team.

The future queen kept on walking, looking everywhere for the two other feminine members of the family and becoming exasperated when she couldn't find them at all.

While thinking about where they could be on their free time and how she would scold her sister for disappearing so suddenly, she heard a big noise and horrifying cries and screams coming from the garden, nearby her location.

Alerted, she began running, going to the gardens to understand what was going on there, having a bad feeling about all of this without being able to tell what it was exactly. She saw servants running in the opposite direction, crying and apparently trying to save their lives from some danger.

She ended up entering in the royal gardens and when she turned to look to her side, she understood the reasons of all the agitations. The biggest part of the gardens and a part of the castle were destroyed by an enormous number of magical projectiles shot at the castle. Lots of people were on the ground, severely injured or even dead. The scene playing before her eyes was like a nightmare, seconds felt like hours to her and when she approached to have a closer look, she began clenching her fists with all her force when she recognized the two women she was looking for just minutes ago. They were lying on the ground, both of them badly injured, pools of blood spreading around them. She rushed to their side, her fear increasing with every step she was taking. She saw her mother breathing heavily and moving slightly and felt a little relieved but her sister, on the contrary, was lying motionless on the ground. Seeing Sarah like this, Lucia decided to go by her sister's side. She crouched beside Sarah and began shaking her softly while calling her name again and again. Unfortunately, no matter how hard she tried, Sarah never opened her eyes again, her body already becoming cold slowly and her chest not moving anymore.

Lucia couldn't believe it. She couldn't imagine Sarah, her kind, brilliant, fun and beautiful little sister, die so suddenly and so brutally. The black/blue-haired woman was now filled with rage, tears pooling in her eyes. She closed her eyes tightly, stood up when she realized she couldn't do anything more and went by her mother's side, looking one last time towards her now deceased sister and thought "May your soul rest in peace with Father…"

She sat and took her mother in her arms, brushing some locks out of her mother's eyes, her own eyes full of worry and despair.

Carolina, the beautiful and loved Queen of Armuria, opened her eyes with difficulty and looked at her daughter with a sad smile on her face.

"Lucia… The time has come for you to go and look for your brother…" said quietly the Queen who looked at the night sky above them.

The princess didn't understand what her mother was talking about and asked, confused "What, Renji? Why should I go look for him? In all these years, we've never been able to find him, he is surely dead! Besides, I have to stay in order to protect our territories! We can't let Kuroki win this time! We know he did this! "

Her mother decided to sit up by herself, ignoring the pain shooting through her body, and was looking at Lucia seriously.

"Your brother isn't dead", she said, "he… He is in another world, far, far away from ours…" She then looked back at the sky and spoke again. "I will send you to… Another dimension… Where you'll meet a witch named Yuuko. She is known as the Dimensional Witch and she can… Grant your wishes as long as… You have something to give her in return. Ask her to travel between the dimensions and do your best to find your brother and take him back to Armuria. He is the only one who can save our world…"

Lucia lowered her eyes, and couldn't help but reply with a dry tone "Am I not good enough to help? Am I still so weak you can't even count on me?"

Saddened, Carolina put her hand on her daughter's cheek and made her look at her, showing her daughter her eternal gentleness.

"You know that isn't true", she said softly, "but even with all my powers and yours, we still wouldn't be able to do anything right now. We need him Lucia, and not because you are weak, not at all, but Renji is… He is the most powerful and I know he is alive, somewhere in this universe. I just… Know it."

Taking a deep breath, Lucia closed her eyes for several seconds before opening them again and smiled confidently at her mother, her decision finally made.

"It is okay, Mother… I will go and find Renji. I promise that when you'll see me again, I will be accompanied by your son!"

Carolina smiled again and began chanting a spell in the old Armurian language. Bit by bit, Lucia was surrounded by a blinding blue light and her body was disappearing. She looked at her Mother one last time and spoke in a serious and solemn manner.

"Goodbye Mother. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can and I will find Renji. Please, take care of you while I'm gone." She then disappeared totally after saying those words.

Carolina collapsed on the ground again, exhausted by the spell, and as the soldiers were arriving near her, she thought before fainting "I wish you all my luck my dear daughter. May you find your brother and maybe happiness during your long journey…"

Lucia finally landed in the world where her Mother sent her. She opened her eyes and the first thing she noticed, except for the rain pouring down on her, was a person.

In front of her stood a tall and amazingly beautiful woman, dressed in a complexed and sexy dress. The princess could feel the power emanating from the woman and immediately understood that she was facing the woman her Mother talked about, the Dimensional Witch, Yuuko.

As Lucia was observing the other woman intensely, she didn't see that a young boy holding a girl in his arms was here as well before he shouted to the Witch desperately.

"Please, I beg you, save Sakura! Please!"

The two women turned their attention to the young boy with brown hair and Yuuko spoke slowly, breaking the tensed atmosphere.

"They're coming too", she said calmly.

The princess-warrior and the boy were both surprised by the statement and before one of them could even think of a reply, two men appeared next to them, surprising everyone except for Yuuko. The first one, next to Lucia, was a very tall and thin blonde-haired man with very beautiful blue eyes and a big smile plastered on his face. He was wearing a big white coat with a hood and was holding what looked like a magical scepter. On the other side, the second man stood up abruptly. This one was the exact opposite of the first man as his hair was black, his eyes red, his clothes black with some red on it and he was holding a sword on his shoulder.

As Lucia watched everybody in detail, except for the fainted girl, she sighed silently and thought "I think this journey is going to be interesting…"

* * *

 **End of the first chapter !**

 **Please, leave some reviews, I really wanna know what you think about it !**

 **I will take every comments as advices or help :)**

 **Thanks ^^**

 **See ya !**


End file.
